John s sunglasses
by brerasella
Summary: El día no empieza bien para John Egbert, pero es el comienzo de una historia. /Pepsicola/
Pensé que el día no podía ir a peor. El despertador no había sonado, llegaba tarde a clases, estaba empapado por la inesperada lluvia y acababa de perder el autobús.

Me refugié en la parada y resoplé exhausto. Recuerdo el considerar darme media vuelta y pasar la mañana en casa, seco y calentito en mi cama. Mientras secaba las gafas con el borde de mi camiseta, descarté esa idea, sabía que luego iba a sentirme mal si me escaqueaba.

Una canción a todo volumen me sacó de mis pensamientos. Me puse las gafas justo a tiempo para ver como un coche negro atravesaba la calle a toda velocidad abriéndose paso entre el chaparrón. Mi meticuloso trabajo de secar las gafas quedó nuevamente estropeado por el charco de lluvia que el ruidoso automóvil había levantado al pasar. Genial -pensé- tarde a clases un día de lluvia y ahora esto.

Me sacudí la camiseta como si eso fuese a servir para secarla mientras maldecía como un anciano al piloto de aquel coche. Me disponía a quitarme de nuevo las gafas cuando escuché al coche derrapar, y a la estridente música volver a acercarse. Estaba confundido y algo nervioso ¿Acaso estaba aquel coche viniendo hacia mí? La idea de un conductor enfadado por mis insultos buscando pelea se me pasó por la cabeza. Efectivamente, el coche en dirección contraria frenó delante de mí haciendo chirriar los neumáticos. La idea de correr hacia mi casa tampoco era tan mala después de todo.

La puerta trasera se abrió. Un chico rubio con unas gafas de sol apareció detrás de ella; definitivamente yo conocía aquella cara. Era Dave Strider, mi mejor amigo desde la primaria. Se quedó mirándome con una leve sonrisa en la cara. Salí de mi perplejidad cuando me hizo señas para que me subiese al coche. Me apresuré a entrar, la poca gente que había en la calle nos estaba mirando.

Cerré la puerta, dejé la mochila entre mis pies y me acomodé en el asiento. Miré el interior del vehículo y recordé que no era la primera vez estaba allí, rodeado de todo tipo de objetos dejados a lo largo del tiempo.

-Deberías usar el cinturón- Dijo Dave, intentando hacerse escuchar entre la música japonesa. Giré la cara hacía él y me sobresalté al encontrar su rostro tan cerca del mío, sentí el corazón a punto de salir por mi boca. Sin decir nada, me dispuse a ello con la terrible dificultad de que me temblaban las manos. El coche arrancó y noté mi cabeza golpear contra el asiento debido a la repentina velocidad. "Vamos, que mas me puede pasar hoy" pensé.

-Quedan dos minutos, todavía podéis llegar- Dijo una voz adulta desde el sitio del conductor. Por el retrovisor interior se confirmó lo obvio, era Dirk Strider, el hermano mayor de Dave. En el asiento del copiloto estaba Cal, una siniestra marioneta sonriente. Siempre acompañaba a Dirk a todas partes.

-Dave mira en la parte trasera, debe de haber alguna camiseta seca para John.- Me giré a ver como mi amigo rebuscaba con el brazo por encima del respaldo. Sacó de un tirón la susodicha prenda de ropa; Un poco arrugada pero seca al menos.

En el momento en el que iba a abrir la boca para agradecerlo, el coche frenó bruscamente. El cinturón impidió que mi cuerpo saliese despedido, al contrario que mis gafas que no tuvieron la misma suerte. Genial, no veía absolutamente nada. Empecé a palpar el suelo hasta donde el cinturón de seguridad me dejaba, intentando encontrar mis gafas. Noté el frío plástico de las lentes en mis dedos y sin dudarlo, me las puse. De pronto todo estaba negro. Estaba tan cansado de aquella mañana que ni siquiera me apetecía buscar una explicación de por qué narices de pronto estaba ciego.

-John.- Escuché decir al rubio a mi lado.

-Dime Dave- De pronto empecé a imaginarme lo que estaba pasando.

-Dame. Mis gafas.- Me las quité y me gire a la gran mancha borrosa que parecía ser mi amigo. Por primera vez en años le miré directamente a los ojos. Empecé a acercarme lentamente a su rostro. Sus pupilas eran de un color rojo intenso. Antes de conseguir una imagen nítida de ellos, Dave me arrebató las gafas de las manos y volvió a ser el de siempre, oculto tras los negros cristales. Parecía molesto, no dijo nada en un buen rato.

Conseguí encontrar mis propias lentes en lo poco que quedaba de camino. Me despedí del hermano mayor al salir del coche y Dave y yo por fin pudimos entrar en el instituto.

-¿Vas a querer la camiseta o no?- Dijo por primera vez mi amigo, después de tantos minutos en silencio. Ni siquiera me había acordado de la prenda. Mi impulso fue decir que no como cortesía, quizás para no causar más molestias, porque Dave parecía enfadado por lo ocurrido en el coche. Pero acepté, notaba con incomodidad toda la camiseta mojada en mi pecho y la idea de algo seco era como un milagro. Me sorprendí cuando mi amigo comenzó a caminar hacia el baño, pensé que me daría la camiseta y se iría al aula solo.

Los pasillos estaban vacíos, todas las clases ya habían comenzado; Y el silencio de Dave no ayudaba a mejorar el frío ambiente. Ya quedaba poco para llegar al servicio, allí le diría algo.

Al entrar, Dave se dio media vuelta, se apoyo contra la pared y me tendió la camiseta. Me sentí como si me estuviese retando, mirándome con el mentón levantado. Llevaba toda la mañana aguantando de todo y me sentía agotado. Dave estaba allí enfadado por algo que no terminaba de comprender y era lo último que necesita en aquel momento. Justamente él, el único que es capaz de hacerme sonreír en los peores momentos. Aquella situación no tenía sentido. Me lamenté de no haberme vuelto a casa en su momento, cuando pensaba que el día no podía ir peor y me equivocaba.

-Dave, es obvio que te pasa algo, cuéntamelo- Mi voz sonó más segura de lo que esperaba que fuese a sonar. Él bajó la mano que me ofrecía la camiseta y se cruzó de brazos, arrugando la prenda en su puño apretado.

-Como si no lo supieses- Y por lo visto a él le pareció suficiente respuesta. Empezaba a ponerme nervioso de verdad.

-¿Es lo de las gafas Dave? ¿Tanto te importan?- De nuevo mi voz sonó más agresiva de lo que yo mismo esperaba. Me sentí mal por sobreactuar, no estaba tan enfadado con él, no podía estarlo.

-No John, no son las gafas lo que me importan.- Parecía a punto de explotar, el también estaba nervioso. Me sorprendí más por lo alterado que estaba que por lo que estaba diciendo. Y seguía sin entender que estaba pasando.

-Entonces explícame de una vez que es lo que te importa- Mientras pronunciaba la frase mi mente de desvió a un universo paralelo donde Dave me daba la respuesta que yo realmente quería oír. Estuvimos en silencio unos largos segundos.

-Ponte esto ya.- Cortó Dave, lanzándome la camiseta. La presioné contra mi pecho al notarla chocar para evitar que se cayese. Simplemente me dispuse a hacerlo, empezaba a tener frío.

Fue un alivio notar la camiseta completamente mojada despegarse de mi cuerpo. Sentí la piel de gallina y los bellos de punta. Cogí la camiseta seca, estaba del revés. Notaba la mirada de Dave clavada en mí, y me sentí desprotegido con mi torso desnudo.

-John- Y lo miré en silencio. No era la primera vez que estábamos en una situación así. Nunca supe que es lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Pensé.

-Voy a entrar ya en clase, allí nos vemos.


End file.
